


Funeral

by zaray_forever



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaray_forever/pseuds/zaray_forever
Summary: A funeral he doesn't want to attend, a funeral that reminds him of her, a funeral he doesn't need... but he does.





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic. Don't kill me.

“I'm sorry for your loss,” a visitor said. I forced a smile. “Thank you.” we shook hands and he took a seat.

My group of friends had gathered around me. 

Jason patted me on the back. “It's alright, man. I miss her too.” Even without saying her name, I feel tears forming. I let out a choked sob. 

“Percy,” Nico said, “Annabeth wouldn't want to see you like this.” I wipe away my tears. He's right.

But…

“I miss her.” I whispered. Piper and Reyna both give me a kiss on the cheek. “We all miss her.” Rachel said. She was pushing Chiron, my former teacher, in his wheelchair. “Percy,” he said, grimacing. “My boy... She was like a daughter to me…” Chiron rubbed his eye. Wait...Chiron was crying? I had never seen him cry before. “Percy,” Will tugged on my sleeve gently, “You have to go make a speech.” I nodded and quickly walked to the stage and climbed up the stairs. 

“Annabeth Chase,” I said, clearing my throat, “was the best person I knew. We were...we were meant to get married in September.” I took a deep breath before continuing, “But...there was the c-car crash… so… I guess it'll never happen again. I loved her. I loved her hair, her beautiful grey eyes, her smile…”

I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. “we will all miss Annabeth.” 

I could see her father, stepmother, and two step-brothers sitting at the front of the row. 

Too much.

I couldn't handle all of it. 

I turned around and lit the funeral pyre. I just stood there as I watched it go up and flames, because I know she was never coming back, that I lost her. 

No more Annabeth Chase. 

I fell to my knees and let the tears fall down, water droplets staining the carpet. 

"I love you."

And down below, in Elysium, Annabeth Chase smiled as she watched all her friends.


End file.
